


Springtrapped

by XN30NX



Series: Afton Fucker [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Animatronic Sex (Five Nights at Freddy's), Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Fingering, Grinding, Knotting, Other, Rough Sex, Security Guard Reader, Sex, So yeah, age gap, all genders are welcome in this fic, and probably age gap, because of the 30 years thing, horny springtrap, reader is in their 20s, springtrap in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XN30NX/pseuds/XN30NX
Summary: Just another boring night in Fazbear's Fright, until somebody enters and decide to get rid of the boringness
Relationships: Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, William Afton | Dave Miller/Reader
Series: Afton Fucker [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871476
Comments: 13
Kudos: 79





	Springtrapped

**Author's Note:**

> Relationship: Springtrap x Security Guard!Reader
> 
> Gender: Male/Fluid
> 
> Fandom: Five Nights at Freddy's
> 
> Contains: Animatronic and Human sex
> 
> Rated: 18+

12:00 a. m.

You were staring at your monitor in a very boring and lazy stare, this new job of yours is nothing but boredom, all you had to do is stare at this broken bunny animatronic that hasn't been used for like 30 years, it didn't anything, just sitting there "Uuuuuggghh...! So boring! What the hell am I gonna to do...?" You close your monitor, you groan and face palming yourself with both of your hands and look up at the ceiling and thinking what are you gonna do right now and getting rid of this boredom, that is until you realize you have your phone with free wifi, you grab your phone from your pocket and started to search a movie or a serie to watch, thank god your phone has 100% battery

02:00 a. m.

You were watching your favorite serie, eating a slice of pizza and drinking your bottle of coke, you yawn and smack your lips, you tried not to sleep, but you really had to, so you sleep, your phone fall down to the floor 

03:00 a. m.

You were snoring, there was saliva on your lips and down at your chin, you heard loud steps with gruesome sounds, you wake, blink twice, yawn, smack your lips, you move your arm and clean up your lips with your long sleeve "Hello...? Anyone...?" You look around the office, nothing...you shrug and grab your phone and clean it up, hoping it's not covered with water and put it back in your pocket and grab your monitor "Huh?" The animatronic bunny is no longer here "What the hell?" you change every camera in the monitor, try to find the animatronic bunny, but it is nowhere to be found

"I got you now!" You jump when a really messed up and mangled robotic hand push your monitor back to the wall, you look at your left side, your eyes were wide it's the animatronic bunny looking down at you "That was eaiser than i thought it would be" it speaks!? "Do you know, how long I've been here this place? 30 years, 30 years! I was stuck inside this suit for 30 years, I should run away but instead, thoses little brats made me weaker, I didn't fight back and decide to wear this suit and the springlocks killed me, but I'm...back...I always come back!" You were so confuse, you don't know what is it talking about 

"Look at me now, Michael ruin me, He destroy my life, not only mine but Christopher's, He said it was an accident, a joke and he didn't mean to, But it's all a lie! He murder him..." It move it's arms to it's face and sighed "My god Chris...Elizabeth...I told you many times not to come closer to her..." Not only it's an animatronic but a human inside in animatronic and parent "Sometimes I want to put my hands around Michael's neck and squeeze him so hard until he pass away! But I prefer other idea, I decide to use this suit and lure the little four brats and kill them! It was heaven to me...but not only theses brats, I also kill...my best friend's daugther, Charlie. She was alone outside the pizzeria, it was raining, so I give her a shortcut, she always trusted me, I was like an uncle to her...Welll...I lied to her and I kill her" He started to laugh maniacally, You were now disgusted from his twisted and disturbing story,

"Henry was very devastated when he heard the rumors that his precious daugther got murder, glad nobody saw what happend..." His story sound very very familiar, but you can't put a finger on it, you remember rumors about the child murder of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and you found evidence about this man, but you don't remember his name, what was his name again? Bill? Billy? Will? William? William! and his last name? Anderson? Alfred? Afton? Afton! William...Afton...William Afton! "Mr Afton!?" You can't believe you met the child murder, face to face 

You probably think he's smiling devilish inside the suit after you said his last name, now he's staring at you "And now, after I'm done with you, I will find a way to exit this place and find Michael and murder him, but I had a different plan what am I gonna do to you, I've been acting different when I looked at you, when I look at your sleeping positions behind this window I can't stop thinking about you and get so hard and decide to 'help' myself a little while, but now I got you and now...You're mine" He comes closer to you and put his hands on your legs "You know what I'm talking about, undress your pants and underwear" You blush and nodded and take off your pants "Good pet..."

04:00 a. m.

You and William were standing up, he was behind you and grinding between your legs, you look down at his feral cock between your legs, both of you were moaning, sighed and panting "Ah...Hah...M...Mr Afton...S...Sir" You pant and moan "Hah...That's right dear, Mmmh...keep moaning..." He groan, he move his hand up and down at your clothing body.

"Mmm...Mmm...Mmm...!" You were on your knees, sucking, licking and rubbing his cock, his hand is on your hair, pushing you a little deeper "Aaahh...! Yes...!" He sighed, his head was up enjoy his moment

He started fingering you and licking you, you were panting and moan, you bite your lip try to calm down yourself "I know you're enjoying this, dear..." You feel his husky and raspy to your entrance, you were flushing so hard until your face was red, you cover your face with your hands "But now I had enough of this foreplay, I want you now inside you now..." He grabs you and turns around your body, your hands were on the desk, your legs are stand up, you look behind and see William rubbing his cock with his hand and moves closer to your entrance and now enters inside "Ahhh!" You moan, your legs were shaking, you heard William sighed, he started to thrust you, you were panting and sweating, you heard William moaning, sighed and growling "Ahh...! So tight...! So wet right now...!" He grunt he keeps thrusting, you were sweating and drooling, now he's started to thrusting you faster and harder, you can feel his tip hitting you inside 

"A-Aaah...! Mr A-Afton...!" "Mmmh! Yes! Moan louder dear! Let me hear you screaming for me...!" He grunt, your legs and hands were so weak, you can't stand anymore, you fall from the desk, William arm was now on the desk while his other hand still holding you, you feel the desk shaking from William's thrust, metal and flesh sounds were so loud in the room, then William goes deeper until he knot inside you "Ah!" You yelp you feel his cum inside, both of moan together, you feel a drop of his cum falling down to your legs "Hah...Hah...Hah..." You panted, you whimper when you Willian pull out of you and then he rest behind you and move your body closer to his, you look at your clock 05:00 a. m. this time, you feel so tired and deserve a rest 'That was the weirdest moment I ever had in my life' you thought and close your eyes and rest

**Author's Note:**

> we are all william afton fuckers in this new generation, we also simp for william afton, theres no turning back, you're just gonna accept it my guy


End file.
